Euroshipping Drabbles: Je T'aime Mon Ami
by LokiHetfield
Summary: One date after another Seto discovers a side of little Ryou that not even his Yami knew about. -Lokitty
1. Chapter 1

**Little tales of Ryou and Seto's cute and adorable relationship. –Lokitty **

**Mini Summary! One date after another Seto discovers a side of little Ryou that not even his Yami knew about. **

**Euroshipping Drabbles: Je T'aime Mon Ami**

**First Date: Corner Bakery**

**Ryou's POV**

I don't know how I got Seto Kaiba to go on a date with me, but I did. It went like this:

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in class talking to Yugi when Seto came in and sat. I turned to him and smiled, "Good morning Seto!" he grunted and started to read his book. I crossed my arms, "Why do you always ignore me? You haven't spent enough time with me to not like me, I think," he set his book down._

"_Then we'll go to brunch on Sunday morning,"_

"_Um, ok," he went back to his book._

_*End Flashback*_

So it's Sunday morning and I'm at brunch with Seto, thought I guess it's not technically a date, but Bakura says it is. He said that Seto was gay, and he's never wrong about that stuff…well, oh well. We both ordered salad and were sitting across from each other with no conversation or anything.

"So um, how's Mokuba?"

"Fine," well that didn't work. Tactic number two!

"Why did you invite me to brunch?" this got his attention. He looked up from his food but kept his emotionless face.

"You wanted me to spend time with you and I find you attractive," I blushed a bit and smiled.

"Thanks, Kura says this is a date though…"

"It is,"

"Oh, cool," I smiled and ate and I think he smiled too, just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Date: Movies**

**Seto's POV**

Yes, I asked him out on a second date, mostly because Mokuba made me, but I asked. I don't actually know what movie I'm about to see, he picked and all I did was pay, but he's excited. After he got his candy we went and found ok seats, but it seemed that this movie was fairly popular.

"Do you want some?" he held out his box of candy. I shook my head no and glared at the people who were giving us funny glances. He started eating and seemed, shy.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?" I wasn't sure what I should do so I just kissed his cheek. He blushed deeply then the previews started. It was some romance movie that bored me to death, but Ryou started to cry (along with all the other women in the theatre) when some chick died. I took his hand and squeezed it gently, he smiled a bit.

After the movie I walked him home and found Bakura laying out on the front lawn, sleeping. Ryou went over and poked him.

"Kura, are you dead?" he grunted.

"The concern in your voice touches me. No, I'm waiting for bloody Marik to show up. You brought Seto home? Should I leave?" he grinned and Ryou blushed, then kicked him.

"He just walked me home! Go inside!"

"Bossy," he went in anyway. Ryou came back over to me blushing.

"I'm sorry about him…so um, maybe next time he's not home you could come over or something. I'll cook," I tilted his chin up gently and smiled.

"Just let me know when," I gave him a light kiss before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Date: Dinner at Ryou's**

**Ryou's POV**

I managed to kick Kura out for the night and had prepared all of Seto and I's favorite foods, which was basically salad and Italian. Everything was ready by 7:00 but since he wasn't coming until 7:30 I decided to make desert. It had started to rain and I really hope it doesn't thunder…I'm deathly scarred of storms, but I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him.

The doorbell rang right at 7:30 and I practically bounced to the door. I swung it open and he was in his usual outfit, white trench coat and black clothes.

"Hi Seto!"

"Hey," he smiled and I let him in. He sat at the table and I started to serve him when I heard thunder off in the distance and jumped a little, it was fairly quiet but I still heard it. He glanced at me but said nothing and began to eat. I sat and ate as well, but I was a bit stiff, "Ryou, the food is excellent, if that's what your worried about," I half smiled and scratched the back of my head.

"Hehe ya, that was it…" he watched me for a moment before finishing off his salad. We ate in silence for a few minutes and I felt his eyes on me. The rain started to pour harder and there was a flash of light before…BOOM. Thunder struck and I was under the table in a heartbeat, whimpering. I didn't care what Seto thought, I was too focused on the tears that were now pouring down my face. I curled into a ball then was pulled into a warm embrace by strong arms.

"It's ok Ryou, I'm here," I cried against his shoulder and thunder struck again. We sat like this through the whole storm (which lasted about an hour) and he never let go. When the thunder and lightning stopped he lifted my chin lightly and wiped away my tears. "I will never let anything hurt you," I smiled and blushed slightly.

"I love you Seto," he smiled and kissed me gently.

"I love you too Ryou,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Emotions**

**Seto's POV**

Three months ago Ryou and I sat under a kitchen table to wait out a storm. Now, we hide under the covers of our bed at our mansion. I convinced him to move in a month ago and I'm glad I did. There was a bad storm tonight and it woke me, but Ryou was sound asleep in my arms, and I was grateful for that. I don't like to see him cry, and I don't like it when he's afraid of something. He stirred in my arms and looked up at me, smiling.

"Hi," I smirked and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, you ok? Did the storm wake you?" he shook his head and yawned.

"I'm just hungry,"

"It's 1am," he giggled.

"And I'm hungry," I laughed a bit and kissed him.

"You're adorable you know that?" he blushed and I brushed his cheek, "Ryou? Why do you love me?" he tilted his head a little and sat up.

"I just, do. You're tall, handsome, smart, and you care. I don't care what other people say about you because they don't know you like I do. I love you, and even if you dumped me I would love you," I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you, and don't worry, I'm not about to let you go anywhere," he giggled and I kissed him. I loved him, and I plan on showing it.


End file.
